I-No
I-No (イノ, Ino) is a character in the Guilty Gear fighting game series, making her first appearance as a boss of the third game, Guilty Gear XX; unlike bosses in previous games, she is freely playable from the start. Very little is known about her; in fact, her profile in Guilty Gear XX consists entirely of "UNKNOWN!!" repeated several times over. Information given thus far is also somewhat unclear as to the nature and origin of her hat. The hat resembles a witch's hat and seems to be animate. She also seems to derive pleasure from tormenting Dizzy. Story I-No is actually a servant of That Man, dedicated — or so the viewer is led to believe — to his goals and ideals, to the point where she altered reality at least once to make his objectives possible, though it is never entirely made clear what the former are. To get her out of being misbehaved, That Man uses Anji Mito to trick and arrest her, eventually Anji succeeded in doing that and she was punished by That Man. She spends most of her Story Mode in Guilty Gear XX manipulating the various cast members against each other, including giving fake bounty lists that consist entirely of other cast members to Jam and Bridget. I-No is somewhat crude in how she speaks to others as she is always either cursing, insulting her opponents, or making sexually charged comments, usually using musical references as double entendres. In the ending where she fights Sol — as well as various other characters' endings — she is captured by That Man and Raven, who evidently intend to punish her. I-No protests that she only wanted to remove those who stood in her boss' way, but That Man proclaims that they're actually beneficial to what he has in mind for the world. In her other, less likely endings, she fights and defeats Dizzy and May, either subsequently becoming overwhelmed by Dizzy's power, or kidnapping May with the apparent intentions of bringing her to That Man. Also, in her second ending of Accent Core 2, losing to her, she is stabbed repeatedly by a malicious Baiken, thus leading to her death. Time Travel According to Drama CD Side Black, I-no has the ability to time travel. Yet, she seldom does as, according to herself, it is hard to do. She traveled back in time in order to fulfill the ideals of That Man and saved Ky's life- Thus changing the future into one where the humans won the war, since Ky's death would have meant the defeat of the Holy Order. In I-No's timeline, the humans were on the verge of defeat from the Gears led by Dizzy. This ability is referenced in Guilty Gear Slash and Accent Core, whereas after being defeated, I-No opens up a time portal to escape, and depending on the player's actions, their character might be sucked into the portal as well, taking them to the past timeline and fight Holy Order Sol. Musical References *Brian Eno is the namesake of I-no's name, and Japanese eclectic singer, Shiina Ringo, was the basis for I-No's appearance, as I-no possesses Shiina's trademark mole (which Shiina had removed), Shiina's guitar, and a style of hair worn by Shiina during her earlier days; a black bob. *Chemical Love, one of her Overdrives, is based off of Steve Wonder. *X-Japan's song "Kurenai" is the base of Boss I-No's theme, "Midnight Carnival". *There's a possible allusion to the Lurkers for her Instant Kill, "Last Will and Testament" (a name of one of their albums.) *Boss I-no's Overdrive, Megalomania, is the name of the album of Russian metal band Aria and a track on Black Sabbath's album Sabotage. *At I-no's stage there is an "Innuendo" inscription, and this is an album by Queen. *I-No's hat is similar to the one used by Linda Perry, vocalist from 4 Non Blondes band, in the "What's up?" videoclip. Gallery Image:Ino-falcoon.jpg|Falcoon's take on I-No Image:Ino-falcoon2.jpg|Falcoon's second take on I-No Image:Ggi am in2.jpg|I-No's 'Guilty Gear Isuka' ending Image:Ggxxac am in.png|I-No's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' Arcade ending Image:Ggxxac ex in.png|I-No's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' EX Arcade ending Image:Ggxxacplus mm 12.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus' Mission 12 Image:Ggxxacplus mm 17.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus' Mission 17 Image:Ggxxacplus sm in1.jpg|I-No's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus' first Story ending Image:Ggxxr am in.jpg|I-No's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Arcade ending Image:Ggxxr mm 18.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Mission 18 Image:Ggxxr mm 21.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Mission 21 Image:Ggxxr mm 22.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Mission 22 Image:Ggxxr mm 23.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Mission 23 Image:Ggxxr mm 25.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Mission 25 (also the front box art of the Japanese 'Guilty Gear XX' game) Image:Ggxxr sm in1.jpg|I-No's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story mode ending Path 1 Image:Ggxxr sm in3.jpg|I-No's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story mode ending Path 3 Image:Ggxxs mm ax.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Mission Image:Ggxxslasharcade ino.png|I-No's 'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Arcade ending Sprite Category:Guilty Gear Characters